Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interface circuit and, more specifically, to an audio interface circuit.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an audio jack of an electrical device serves as a audio interface for outputting/inputting sound. However, since audio connectors have different sizes, and the numbers of electrodes and functions are also different, the audio jacks are not universal. Therefore, multiple connecting seats are needed for different audio connectors.